A common lamp socket is designed for receiving the type of fluorescent lamp which has two axially extending bayonet contact pins at each end thereof. These pins are equally spaced from the axis of the lamp and lie on a diameter thereof. The most common type of fluorescent lamp with this construction is the rapid start fluorescent lamp which has a filament in each end and requires two end connections at opposite ends of the lamp.
Generally, there are two systems for mounting fluorescent lamps in the sockets of electrical fixtures. In one system, the lamp is moved longitudinally to insert the bayonet contact pins axially into holes or slots in the lamp sockets. In other words, the bayonet pins are inserted into the holes or slots in a direction parallel to the axes of the pins. A problem with such systems is that the fixtures must be excessively long to accommodate this axial movement. In fact, the lamp socket at one end of the fluorescent lamp in such systems often includes an extended, spring-loaded receptacle portion to accommodate axial movement of the lamp.
A second system is designed such that the fluorescent lamp is adapted to be moved at a right angle to the axis of the lamp to cause the bayonet contact pins at opposite ends of the lamp to enter grooves or channels formed in the lamp socket. The lamp then is twisted or rotated about its longitudinal axis to lock the lamp in the socket. A problem with this second system is that it is difficult to manually determine the amount of rotation required to fully seat and lock the lamp in position. Oftentimes excessive force is used to ensure that the lamp has been fully rotated and damage or breakage is caused with the pins, the socket terminals or other adjacent components. In other instances, a user may be overly cautious and fail to rotate the lamp sufficiently to establish a positive and reliable connection in the socket.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems in a lamp socket for fluorescent lamps which are adapted to be moved into the socket at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the lamp.